Weird Like You And Me
Weird like you and me '''("Такой же странный, как и я")' — совместная песня Уоттерсонов и жителей Элмора из серии "The Compilation". Текст песни 'Гамбол': Ты мой сводный брат и лучше друга не найду! 'Дарвин': За тебя в огонь и воду смело я пойду. 'Гамбол''' и Дарвин: Не похожий на меня, и всё же ты такой же странный, как и я! Дарвин: Я знаю, что всегда ты будешь рядом со мной! Гамбол и Дарвин: Мы друзья на веки не разлей водой. Не похожий на меня, и всё же ты такой же странный, как и я! Анаис: Я как сахар, вы лимоны, угощайтесь лимонадом. Мои вы братья — других мне не надо. Гамбол, Дарвин и Анаис: Не похожий на меня, и всё же ты такой же странный, как и я! Николь: Моя правая рука и жилетка для рыданий. Ричард: Мне заменяешь мозг, предел моих мечтаний. Николь и Ричард: Не похожий на меня, и всё же ты такой же странный (странная), как и я. Припев: Бегай, прыгай, плавай, в небе лети, всё равно нам с тобой всегда по пути. Мы похожи тем, что отличны от всех, Уоттерсоны и''' '''Масами: На небе схожих двух облаков не найти. Боберт: Может быть ты робот, Банана Джо: Банан, Тина: Тирекс, Антон: Бутерброд, Солнце: Светило, Мисс Симиан: Обезьяна, Гектор: От ведьм пошёл наш род. Сасси: Не похожи на меня, и всё же вы такие точно как и я! Тери: Кто-то лёгкий как бумага! Кэрри: Есть и призрак среди нас, Айдахо: Говорящая картошка! Уильям: И летающий глаз. Клоун: Не похожий на меня, но всё же ты такой же странный, как и я! Бабушка ДжоДжо: Ничуть не изменилась, хоть и годы пролетели! Луи: Когда с тобой я рядом, рифмоводитель на пределе. Уоттерсоны: Не похожий на меня, и всё же ты такой же странный, как и я! Пенни: Не бойся распрощаться со своей скорлупой! Гамбол: Всегда полюбит кто-то облик подлинный твой. Планеты: Не похожий на меня, и всё же ты такой же странный как и я! Припев: Бегай, прыгай, плавай, в небе лети, всё равно нам с тобой всегда по пути. Мы похожи тем, что отличны от всех. Голос: На небе схожих двух облаков не найти. Все: Ду ду ду-ду ду ду-ду ду ду-ду-ду! Ду ду ду-ду ду ду-ду ду ду-ду-ду! Не похожий на меня, и всё же ты такой же странный, как и я! Странный как и я! Английский текст песни Гамбол: You're my half brother and my fully-fledged friend! Дарвин: We're buddies forever from beginning to the end. Гамбол и Дарвин: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Дарвин: Don't have to look beside me to know that you are there! Гамбол и Дарвин: If two things act as one are they still a pair? Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Анаис: I'm the sugar, you're the lemons, we're a weird lemonade,But you're the brothers that I'd never trade! Гамбол, Дарвин и Анаис: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Николь: You're my right hand guy and the shoulder that I cry on! Ричард: My brain when I'm confused, and arm to lean a while on. Николь и Ричард: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Припев: You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly, If we're going different ways, you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same, Уоттерсоны' и Масами': There's no two clouds alike in the great big sky. Боберт: You can be a robot, Банана Джо: A banana, Тина: A T-Rex, Антон: A half a sandwich, Солнце: A flaming ball, Мисс Симиан: A missing link, Гектор: Or your mom can be a witch. Сасси: Nobody's a nobody and everybody's weird just like Sussie! Тери: If you're fragile as paper! Кэрри: Or made of nothing at all, Айдахо: You still won't be as weird as a potato head! Уильям: Or a flying eyeball. Клоун: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me. Бабушка ДжоДжо: Your age doesn't matter; it's only skin deep! Луи: And when I'm around you, Jojo, my pacemaker skips a beat. Уоттерсоны: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Пенни: So don't be scared to come out of your shell too! Гамбол: There's always someone out there to love the real you. Планеты: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Припев: You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly, If you're going different ways, you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same, Голос: A space for every star in the great big sky. Все: Do do do-do do do-do do do-do-do! Do do do-do do do-do do do-do-do! Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Weird like you and me! Факты * В этой песни до своего полноценного дебюта появляется Гаргарот в качестве камео. Категория:Песни